The Stowaway
by Jake Serah
Summary: Set during Char's Counterattack, Amuro finds Hathaway snuck aboard the Ra Cailum and finds a way to deal with his insubordination. Rated M for yaoi.


**A/N: **I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, which this fix is based off. It's rated M for sexual content and m/m relations. Don't like…then don't read. This is my first fix, so please don't rip me to shreds, but with that said I'm open to any and all criticisms.

**The Stowaway**

_I have to save Quess…_Hathaway thought. Currently, the young boy was hiding on Ra Cailum until they reached space. After waiting a while he found his chance when the crew began going over the mobile suits to make sure they were ready for combat. With all the commotion no one would notice Hathaway…

He took his chance and pushed off the wall to the mobile suit hangar. Hathaway was looking in a different direction when he ran into Kayra.

"What are you doing here?" Kayra demanded. "This is for military personnel only!"

"Hathaway!" a familiar voice called out from behind him.

Hathaway turned around and saw Amuro. _Crap…_

"I thought I left you back at the colony!" Amuro said. "This is no place for you!"

"I have to save Quess!" Hathaway said, gulping past his intimidation. "She's with Char! He can't have her!"

Amuro rolled his eyes, "You're not in any position to save her! I'll try my best Hathaway, but you can't get in my way."

Hathaway nodded, "But I can help!"

"No way," Amuro said, shaking his head. "You're too inexperienced."

Exasperated, Hathway sighed, "Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Come with me," Amuro said.

Hathaway followed him into the main part of the ship, and followed him into a room.

"Welcome to the Brig," Amuro said. "You want to be treated like an adult, then you're going to have to pay the consequences."

"But Amuro!" Hathaway complained. "Can't I at least talk to my Dad?"

Amuro shook his head, "Now get on your knees."

"What?" Hathaway asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean get on your knees!" Amuro said, unzipping his pilot suit revealing only a blue pair of boxers.

Hathaway nervously sank to his knees. _Now what…?_

"Just take it like a man and maybe you'll be treated like one," Amuro explained, as he pushed his hardened cock through the pouch of his boxers. "Suck it."

"Why?" Hathaway asked, fear in his voice.

Amuro stepped closer to Hathaway, and as he did Hathaway pulled back. It was huge…and imposing….Hathaway looked at it from different angles and then back up to Amuro.

"Suck it," Amuro repeated.

Hathaway got close to the tip and pulled back. _I dunno if I can do this. _ But Amuro didn't seem to be in a hurry to put it away. He decided to work his way up to sucking by giving a handjob instead. Touching another person's cock, especially a man's cock, was an odd sensation. He had played with his own before, but it was different. The texture was rougher, it was harder and…looked like a hard working man's cock should. Even Amuro's balls were big and proportional to his cock. Hathaway put his mouth up to the tip again, and gently kissed it. Then he pressed his tongue against it. _Nothing weird so far…. _Hathaway licked his cock from the base up to the tip.

"Ah," Amuro sighed.

Hathaway licked it on different sides. Then he hesitantly wrapped his lips around Amuro's cock-head. _This isn't…so bad. It tastes like skin…with a little sweat. _Hathaway pushed his mouth farther down the cock to the middle and released it. He looked back up to Amuro to see if he was doing it right.

"You're doing good," Amuro said. "But now take the whole thing to the base."

A wave of dread overcame Hathaway's face. _The whole thing? That's like swallowing an extra long polish sausage! _Hathaway gulped and put his lips around the cock again. he managed to get a little farther than he had before but he still was a few inches from the base. That didn't seem to bother Amuro, because the next thing Hathaway knew, Amuro's hand pressed against his head to force him to swallow more. When he got the the base (miraculously), Amuro removed his hand and Hathway took the cock out and coughed, gasping for air.

"Not bad for your first time," Amuro noted, and he removed his boxers. "I'll let you take a break. Suck on my ball for a little bit."

More than glad to not have to swallow Amuro's cock all the way again, he took one of the balls into his mouth and sucked gently making sure not to hurt Amuro. He sucked on both balls and savoured the taste. It was a mixed-taste. Obviously, one was sweat. But the other was different. It was musky, and masculine. It was as if Hathaway was tasting the essence of manliness. And it tasted…good. _Oh my god, I'm not liking this am I? _This kept up for a few minutes before Amuro brought Hathaway to his feet.

Amuro smirked, "Don't make me the only nudist here."

Amuro unzipped Hathaway's normal suit, and began pulling his clothes off. Hathaway rid to keep up, but in the rush some of his clothes got torn. When he was completely naked, Hathaway blushed. His own cock was firmly erect, though not as big as Amuro's. Hathaway's cock was about five inches and thinner than Amuro's thick meat.

"Aw, don't be shy," Amuro said, grabbing it and softly stroking it. "It'll fill out one day."

Amuro laid on his back, "Face my cock. It'll be easier to deep-throat that way."

Hathaway nodded and got on all fours to suck on what now really looked like a polish sausage the way it curved. He slid it in, and found that it was easier to deep-throat. He didn't need any help to completely swallow it. Pleased, Amuro pulled Hathaway's legs to him and put Hathaway's younger cock into his mouth.

"Mmmm," Hathaway moaned to the feeling of his cock being sucked for the first time.

Amuro snickered. His expert mouth was more than able to take Hathaway's cock all the way in. Though it was small, it still pushed slightly passed his throat. The sensation caused Hathaway to moan even more. They continued to sixty-nine. Hathaway was beginning to enjoy this. His gag reflex didn't react as hard as it had initially, and now it was enjoyable to feel Amuro's cock push farther down his throat. Feeling that hathaway was getting comfortable, Amuro slid his middle finger to probe Hathaway's ass hole. Hathaway felt it instantly, and tensed his entire body - which caused his gag reflex to flare up. But he didn't stop Amuro. Hathaway was still facing the "consequences" and figured Amuro would do what he liked despite any protests on Hathaway's part.

Sensing his acceptance, Amuro probed even farther, pushing past the sphincter. Hathaway moaned in pain for a while, until Amuro added his index finger. Probing with both fingers allowed him to hit Hathaway's prostate. The combined feeling of Amuro sucking on his cock and massaging his prostate made Hathaway gasp in ecstasy. Amuro removed his fingers and let go of his cock. He lowered Hathaway's ass to his mouth, and pushed his tongue to probe instead. Hathaway shuddered in the good feeling. He found it hard to concentrate on Amuro's cock.

"I think I'm gonna…cum," Hathaway said, in a high of pleasure.

Amuro immediately stopped. He lifted Hathaway off of him and said, "Well we can't have that. There's still more to do. Let's take a short break. How about sucking on my nipples?"

Hathaway knew it was more than a suggestion, so he bent over and fondled each nipple. While sucking on one,he squeezed the other one and played with it. Reacting to Amuro's low moans, Hathaway nibbled on them too.

"Careful," Amuro warned, playfully. "Don't get carried away."

A couple minutes later, Amuro sat up and turned Hathaway around so that he faced away from Amuro. He felt Amuro's thumb rub against his hole. Amuro even went as far as working a couple fingers in, even a third one. Then he began rimming him again, this time more aggressively. Hathaway was both loving the sensations he was experiencing and dreading what else Amuro was planning on. His answer came soon as he felt Amuro's cock rub against his hole. Hathaway gulped, and the cock slowly eased its way in.

"Don't worry," Amuro said. "It's not that bad. Besides, I promise after this you'll be a real man. And Quess is going to want a real man after we save her. So are you ready?"

Hathaway nodded, more for the sake of him not looking manly. At first, Amuro only penetrated only half of his cock. He slowly slid this portion in and out for Hathaway to get used to. His hole was loosened up well from Amuro fingering and rimming him. It still hurt, but Hathaway couldn't imagine how it would feel if Amuro hasn't prepared him. A few minutes of this, and Amuro pushed the rest of his man-sized meat into Hathaway's young ass. Hathaway gasped as it went all the way in. Amuro's cock hit Hathaway's prostate, and a soothing feeling washed over him. It was short-lived for Amuro began pulling his cock out.

_Is it over? _Hathaway naively thought.

Amuro pulled all the way out, but because Hathaway's ass had shaped to form to Amuro's shaft, it wasn't prepared for Amuro's bulbous head to force its way out. Hathaway gritted his teeth. It hurt so bad. Thankfully, going back in, it didn't hurt.

"There you go," Amuro praised. "See? It's no big deal. Now let's go a bit further."

Hathaway gulped. "Farther" as Amuro put it, didn't sound very appealing. But he didn't have time to think about it as Amuro shoved his cock all the way in. He slowly thrusted, rocking there bodies he became more aggressive. He started shoving harder and harder. The pain turned to ecstasy as with each thrust, his prostate was struck. As Amuro fucked Hathaway with strong, dominant thrusts, he caressed Hathaway's cock. Hathaway moaned at both actions. Amuro pulled Hathaway against his body as Amuro managed to lie his back on the ground. He positioned Hathaway to sit on his cock. An idea came to his mind, and turned Hthaway to face him without pulling his cock out. The pain caused tears to roll down Hathaway's cheeks.

"Don't worry, buddy," Amuro cooed. "It's all going to be alright."

Amuro began thrusting a little bit before telling Hathaway to do it looked confused. He slowly pushed up and down on the cock.

"Faster," Amuro said.

Hathaway complied, and thrusted his ass on Amuro's cock faster and harder. Hathaway seemed to get the hang of it when Amuro noticed Hathaway's cock twitch. It twitched some more and a thin stream of cum laced Amuro's chest. Hathaway let out a shallow, orgasmic sigh.

Amuro frowned, "I didn't you could cum already."

Hathaway didn't know how to respond. But Amuro did. He scooped a big wad on his finger and gave it to Hathaway, "Here, eat it."

"What?" Hathaway asked, looking mortified.

"Eat it," Amuro repeated. "It's the consequence of cumin before I said so."

Reluctantly, Hathaway swallowed each scoop of his own cum. It was salty and bitter.

"Maybe if you ate your vegetable like Mirai says it would taste better," Amuro suggested, noting Hathaway's face. "Don't make that face. Tons of guys have eaten their own cum. You're not the first."

Before Hathaway could ask if Amuro ever had, he quickly felt his back hit the floor with Amuro on top - his cock still firmly planted inside. Amuro fucked Hathaway voraciously. The feeling was overwhelming. Hathaway almost felt like he would cum again. Before that could happen though, Amuro pulled out (finally), and told him to get on his knees. The cock was forced into Hathaway's mouth and Hathaway worked it as well as he could. Not long after, he felt Amuro's cock begin to swell. A moment later and a hot, thick stream of Amuro's cum jetted into Hathway's mouth. Amuro pulled out and released several more ropes of man nectar on Hathaway's face.

And man nectar it was! It was sweet and consistent like honey. Hathaway eagerly ate all of the cum on his face and sucked Amuro dry, hoping more would seep out.

"And that's why you should always eat your fruits and vegetables," Amuro said with a wink, while putting his boxers back on. "Get dressed. And think about what you've done. You're a real man now, but you still have to pay the time."

Hathaway began putting his clothes and normal suit back on. Once Amuro was already suited up and about to leave, he turned to Hathaway and said, "Maybe we have found something for you to do while aboard."

And with a wink, Amuro was left the Brig. Hathaway sat down and thought about what had just happened. _Maybe…I like Amuro more than Quess…? No that was just sex, I really care for Quess….But that experience…I can't experience that with Quess. Hmmm…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's it! I hope you liked it. This came to me while watching the movie. And I know back in the hangar the were actually preparing for battle…but you know…a three second quickie wouldn't be any fun ;) Please review! And thanks again for reading!


End file.
